joshthehedgehogfandomcom-20200215-history
Rey the Hedgedragon
Rey the Hedgedragon is a Draconian that lives in Draconian Haven, a haven in Pyronia. He has an older brother named Flare the Hedgedragon. History Early Life He was born in the Draconian Haven, with his older brother, Flare the Hedgedragon. Since they were in their childhood, they trained their strengths to be ready for any danger. His village was attacked by Reff the Ghosthog & was one of Reff's victims of possession. As he was still possessed, he encountered Flare & defeated him easily, due to Reff's immense energy that he was given. Fortunately, after a month, he was defeated by Josh the Hedgehog, because Reff lost control of Rey's body during the fight. He reunited with his brother, but stayed in Josh's castle, because he was still being hunted by Reff. Present Life After 2 years, he left Josh's castle & settled in a peaceful island, called the Arctical Island. He had a normal life, eating berries in the trees & hunting for food. When he was called for help, he came to the destination quickly & helped his allies without complain. Reff didn't hunt him anymore, because Reff had recovered his energy from the disaster centuries ago. Soon, he & SPARKY are having a relationship. In Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures, they had happy time together. He stars in a game called Rey the Hedgedragon: Skunk Babysitting as the main protagonist. Personality Since he first met Josh, he is a bit ignorant & egotistical, thus leads to a rivalry with him. As his bonds with Josh strengthen, he has proven himself to be loyal. He also became a level-headed person. He tends to say "Beat Down" before a battle, meaning that he is excited to battle his opponents. He developed his honesty as he met SPARKY, saying that he has a crush on her but is not shy to tell everyone. He becomes angry at the villains when they might hurt her, as shown in Josh the Hedgehog X: Ancient Adventures/Episode 3: Interrupting Interception. He is shown to have a soft side for his friends. He is also shown to have great admiration of babies, especially skunks, because he liked their fluffy tails, no matter how they stank. He does everything to protect them. He really admires the infant Ashley the Skunk. He is determined to save this Rainbow Infant from abduction. He also showed to really take care of Amora the Skunk (in baby form) when she fell from the sky, along with Ashley. Because of this, Amora felt what it was like to have a baby friend, resulting to a return in power. Rey discovers her true form, but still sought to take care of her as a creature. Abilities Draconian Abilities ' : He has the Water Dragon Core (Naga Core) to amplify his strength. He taps into the core to transform to various Dragon Forms. He can transform into a dragon (like any other Draconian), but in a different kind of power, style, and form. : Unlike other Draconians, he was blessed with the power of water by the Naga Core. As a result, his affinity became water instead of fire, the common affinity of Draconians. '''Flight ' : Rey, by the help of his Draconian abilities, can fly by forming dragon wings behind him. 'Immense Strength ' : He has superhuman strength, enabling him to break barriers easily. He can also heavily-damage defending enemies with a certain ability. He can carry heavy objects with ease. He can do the following skills: :*'Mega Punch - '''Rey's signature finishing move. First, he gathers natural energy from his fist, then he charges at his opponent at high speed and releases the pooled energy by punching the opponent with full force. It was also used to deflect the Giant Succubus' Unholy Beam. :*'Giga Punch - 'The upgrade of Mega Punch. Used to repel stronger attacks or to destroy objects which the Mega Punch can't destroy. :*'Gravity Meteor Smasher - 'Rey's special attack which works wonders against defending enemies. He gathers natural energy from both fists and charges at the guarding opponent. He finishes the attack by smashing the defense of his opponent with a superstrong pound. :*'Xtreme Punch - 'The final upgrade of Mega. It was first used in Ancient Battle Chapter 2: Layla's Evil Witchcraft Plan, when he and Koji (Ultimatra Reji) deflected Layla's strengthened Unholy Beam. '''Hydrokinesis ' : Rey, despite a Draconian, has an affinity over water, due to the Naga Core inside him. He can release a stream of pressurized water from his mouth at his opponents. '''Sonic Dragon : He can also use the ability Sonic Roar, but his version is Sonic Dragon, that has a capability that a Sonic Roar doesn't have. Sonic Dragon doesn't only damage the ears of beings within range, it can malfunction machines. It can also intimidate unlucky enemies that oppose him. Weaponry Knowledge ' : Despite having a bit low degree of intelligence, Rey has high weaponry knowledge. He wields the following weapons: *'Aqua Saber '- Rey's primary melee weapon. It is a steel sword with a golden water blade. The golden blade is the one that imbues the whole sword with water power. *'Flare Pistol '- Rey's primary ranged weapon. It is a pistol that fires burning bullets. It could be charged for a mega flare. *'Nature Bow '- Rey's secondary ranged weapon that fires duplicating arrows. It could be fused with Chaos Spear to make it effective to kill more enemies. *'Diamond Knife '- a knife that is made of diamond. It can slice through metal. *'Sheolian Whip '''- a whip having a sharp edge and is fire-based. : These weapons are rarely used. Weaknesses He is weak to electricity, because his affinity element is water. He has some disadvantages when fighting Josh. His water powers makes a disadvantage for him because Josh's wind powers can freeze water. If he is strained by too much negative emotions, he can be uncontrollable during his Devil Full Dragon Form. Appearance He has blue fur, red streaks, and black shoes with a yellow stripe. In his new design, he has a Draconian symbol on his forehead. He is granted the Draco Mail, his armor. His Draco Mail has wing-like shoulder plates & a dragon's mouth design on the belly. Friends *Josh the Hedgehog *All Josh's friends Rivals He has no rivals ATM. Enemies *Dr. EggRey (worst enemy) *Dr. EggPlankton *Mecha Josh *Mecha Rey (replica) Forms - Super= Super Form Rey the Hedgehog becomes Super Rey via 7 Chaos Emeralds. Rey's blue color becomes a yellow-orange color & his blue eyes become red. His streaks' color still retain. His quills have no big change, like Josh's, only it increases in length & the quills become a bit fiery in shape. Like Josh, his back quills point upwards. Other special effects include sparkles as well as cracks of electricity and afterimages. When Rey transforms to his Super State, he is able to hit enemies with immense strength. He can break barriers with a punch. He gains extra resilience to physical attacks, making him more sturdy. His resilience to lightning is increased by 20%. He can also repel attacks from a weaker enemy. He can also form stronger tsunamis & rain, as well as increasing fire-attributed potency. His prominent finisher is the Scalding Tsunami. - Ultimate= Ultimate Form Rey harnesses the power of the 7 Ultra Emeralds to transform to Ultimate Rey. His blue fur becomes obsidian black. His green eyes become cobalt blue. His 3 spikes become 9. They increase in length & become sharper. His quills point upwards. It was shown that anyone that would harness the power of the 7 Ultra Emeralds, will be a berserker, but Rey has the friendly & heroic attitude, suppressing the immense power that makes one berserk. When Rey is in this state, his strength is unmatchable, considering his punching power. He is extremely tough, not receiving any damage from a normal physical finisher. Due to the Ultra Emeralds, his magical defense have increased threefold from his Hyper Form. He can easily repel any attacks of a weaker foe & K.O. (or in machines like robots, destroy) them effortlessly. He now has an ability to K.O. defending enemies by using a physical technique called Gravity Meteor Smash. Ultimate Rey charges energy from his hands & smashes the shield with both hands. In this state, he needs 150 rings to retain to this form. - Legend= Legend Form Rey harnesses his Naga Core with full potential to transform to Legend Rey. His blue fur becomes ocean blue. His streaks become platinum in color. His green eyes become emerald green. His 3 spikes become 12. They increase in length & become sharper. His quills point upwards. During this state, his strength is very massive, especially his bone-breaking fists. He is completely invulnerable to physical harm. The full power of his Naga Core renders him semi-impervious to any spells, except holy magic. He can easily repel any attack from superstrong enemies weaker than him. He can break barriers with a mere punch. He has 50% more resilience to lightning attacks. He can form extreme calamities like superstorms, tsunamis, & a special water spell: Charybdis Wrath, that forms an enormous whirlpool that sucks all enemies within range with no problems. In this state, he needs 280 rings to retain to this form. }} - Dragon Forms= Rey can assume a monstrous form called a Dragon Form by tapping onto the powers of his Naga Core. These forms are generally used to battle against monstrous enemies. - Stage 2= Unlike Stage 1, Rey's muscles get more bulkier, his spikes get sharp, & his muzzle develops a blue shade. He also develops sharp teeth. - Full Dragon= Full Dragon is the final stage of Rey's Dragon Form. Rey's appearance becomes more bulkier. Rey's face becomes a dragon. The Naga Core appears on his chest, he develops a dragon's tail, & he develops wings. - Full Fire Dragon= Rey absorbs literal fire while in Full Dragon Mode & taps onto his core & he transforms to this mode. His blue color becomes pure red. This mode grants him a stronger set of fire abilities. - Full Bluefire Dragon Mode= Rey absorbs literal fire & water, then he taps onto his core & he transforms to this mode. This mode grants him an additional head. }} }} }} Quotes *''"TALLY-HO!!!" - when getting ready for adventure Trivia *Unlike other Draconians, he has a Water Dragon Core (Naga Core) legacy from his ancestors, like his older brother Flare. *Unlike Jack's Dragon Form, Rey's dragon form has multiple and versatile stages. He is more potent on Dragon Forms than Jack, because he is a pure Draconian. Gallery Rth&bgskunks.jpg|Rey carrying the 3rd baby girl skunk, singing a lullaby for the 2nd baby girl skunk, & bottle-feeding the 4th baby girl skunk. Rth&bgskunks2.jpg|(''See below.) Rey giving a yellow t-shirt on the 1st baby girl skunk. Rth&bgskunks3.jpg|One of the pics that JTH took from his drawing, about Rey being a caregiver to the baby girl skunks. Category:Hedgehogs Category:Neutral Category:Heroes Category:Evil turns good Category:Hybrids Category:Hydromancers Category:Hydrokinetics Category:Dragons Category:Ancient beings